shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Bust
"The Bust" is the fourth track of the second act of The New Albion Radio Hour, and the tenth track of the album overall. Performers Lauren Osborn as "Constance O'Brien" Paul Shapera as "Thomas" and "Policeman" Courtney Ellis as "Jacqueline O'Brien" Lyrics THOMAS: (spoken) Did you get it? CONSTANCE: (spoken) Got it right here. Hang on, I've gotta freshen up. I’ll be back in a minute… POLICEMAN: And on the day we come it’s over Please all keep calm while we perform our vows This man, an officer has eyed him He is a rebel, soldiers, shoot him now And there’s a device we have been seeking And it is in this room we know There is a thief and she has got it I-- POLICEMAN: (spoken) What do mean, she’s gone? Well, find her. Go! CONSTANCE: Run like the hunted Run like they’re coming Run like the sword will finally fall Run like the desperate Your last final minute Run like the end has come to call Run like the hours The days all when counted Run like they passed while dreamers slept Run like the fire The winds of desire Run if you want to live again Run and taste the rain Run from mistakes you’ve made Run, run away Run and just embrace Run, the air, the pulse, the pain Run, run away JACKIE: (spoken) Constance! CONSTANCE: Aunt Jacqueline? JACKIE: (spoken) Quick, get in. CONSTANCE: (spoken) Aunt Jackie, what are you doing here? JACKIE: A dragnet’s on the street And your name is its list my sweet The cops are blowing doors down while they weep But you, my dear’ve been busy Making pockets light and dizzy I know the little secrets that you keep My pals in the resistance Caught wind of the existence Of this dapper device called an MCG And they hired this thief to swipe it Then you showed up dolled and diapered Now I know the little secret that you keep CONSTANCE: Aunt J, I know you raised me After my folks died, but these days I’ve got a gig that’s crazy, heavy, sweet A new name, boyfriend, life I meant to tell you but got tied Oh these little family secrets that we keep JACKIE: You new life, sad to say The cops are peeling it away Your name, your place dismantled piece by piece That thing you took is precious To the cops, hawks, and resistance And they’ll string you up and swing you in the streets There’s one way that this goes down We’ve got to get you underground This map is marked and bring that MCG Down beneath the city A substation sits all ready To receive that hot potato that you keep CONSTANCE: I don’t care about your plan I only care about my man When the cops came he was stuck and still inside If they find out who he is He’ll be beaten, tortured, killed I could trade this stupid thing to save his life JACKIE: Your fella’s not important You forget that there’s a war on There’s a greater good of which you now must think We’ve worked for years and now We’re gonna bring those bastards down Ah these little family secrets that we keep I will spill a straight admission Your aunt’s long since found religion There’s a voodoo cult who meets under the streets Go underground and find them And they’ll help you and they’ll guide you They know the little secrets that you keep Oh these little family secrets that we keep Those little family-- JACKIE: (spoken) Constance, come back! CONSTANCE: Run like the hunted Run like they’re coming Run like the sword will finally fall Run like the desperate Your last final minute Run like the end has come to call Run like the hours The days all when counted Run like they passed while dreamers slept Run like the fire The winds of desire Run if you want to live again Run and taste the rain Run from mistakes you’ve made Run, run away Run and just embrace Run, the air, the pulse, the pain Run, run away CONSTANCE: Thomas, Thomas THOMAS: Inanna, here I am CONSTANCE: Oh thank God baby How did you escape? THOMAS: Don’t worry now Do you still have it? CONSTANCE: It’s right here now Come let’s blow this joint my dear Tonight the heist went down THOMAS: And on the day we come it’s over I can help you if you just stay calm There’s bigger things here than you realize I’m sorry but this must be done And on this day the party’s over It’s time to wake up, there’s a war to win And if you run, these men will shoot you CONSTANCE: This isn’t real, this isn’t happening When did they turn you, how long since? THOMAS: Just take my hand, I'll help you live CONSTANCE: Run, the tears and shame Run when you’ve been betrayed Run, run away Run when your heart breaks Run, the pain just slaps your face Run, run away Run Taste the tears you trace Run from mistakes you’ve made Run, run away Run Somewhere far away Run, run away Category:Songs